gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Admiral Henry Blastshot
Henry is a gentleman and a well known officer in the Royal Navy. When he left England to serve Matthew Blastshot he was promoted to the good rank of admiral. He never will abuse his position in the Royal Navy. He is loyal to Matthew Blastshot And the King of England, John Breasly,but to Henry Matthew Blastshot will always be number one. 'Training' Henry was trained by a French swordsman and was given his best sword by John Breasly before he left England to join Lord Matthew Blastshot. 'Family' Henry's family is made up of: Lord Matthew Blastshot : Uncle Lord Cutler Beckett : Uncle Lord Henry Blastshot : Father Sir Thomas Faye : Grandfather Eric Bladesteal : Son Elizabeth Swann : Half cousin Governor Swann : Half Uncle James Cannonspinner : Brother Maria Blastshot : Daughter Anne Heartcastle : Wife Known Friends and Enemys Lord Xavier : Friend Leon Wilddoughal : Friend Billy : Friend Pablo Swordmaster : Friend Lord John Morgan : Enemy Leon : Enemy ( NOT CAPTAIN LEON ) All Pirates : Eenmy 'Afilliation' E.I.T.C Royal Navy Privateers ( English ) 'Guilds' Guild's Henry has been in: Royal Elites ( Guildmaster+Officer) Royal Council (Officer) Francis Brigade (Officer) Co.Empire (Officer) Port Royal Guard (Guildmaster) EITC Black Sharks (Officer) Swordmasters.Co (Officer) 'Place of Birth' Liverpool, England 'Military Status' Admiral : Royal Navy Commander : E.I.T.C Commander : English Privateer's 'Weapons of Choice' Weapons Henry uses Sword(any kind)Dagger and Pistol( any kind ). 'Garrisoned' Henry is garrisoned at Port Royal and sometimes stays in the lodges at Kingshead and Padres Del Feugo. 'Upbringing' Henry's mother raised him until he was about 3. His mother passed away and his farther was far to busy on adventures to rasie a son.He was sent to the caribbean with young Elizabeth Swann, Young James Norrington and Governor Swann.He lived with Elizabeth and Weatherby for a long time, when he was old eough Weatherby bought him a house and left Henry to do as he wanted.Henry was interested in the Royal Navy since he was moved to the Caribbean,he joined and was placed under the command of the newly appointed Lord Matthew Blastshot. 'Family' Henry is married to Anne And they have a daughter, Maria Blastshot. Anne and Henry got married on the 19th January 1722. Henry's Father Henry's Father is head of the English Privateer's and a Lord of England. Henry's farther is called Henry Blastshot, He showed Henry what life was like on a ship and Henry enjoyed it so much he joined the royal navy.Henry was made Admiral of the Royal Navy Fleet by Lord Matthew Blastshot, His Uncle. His other Uncle is Lord Cutler Beckett First Command Henry's First command was the HMS Hellfire it was a sloop with a crew of 18 men he was carring cargo to a small EITC outpost on Tortuga. first taste of battle ﻿ Henry's first battle was on HMS Hellfire when pirates boarded the ship, most of his crew where killed he and some others abandoned ship and swam to rumrnners isle.He was picked up by Lieutenant Theodore Groves who was on HMS Dauntless. Henry was taken to Lord Matthew Blastshot and there he became a favoured Admiral and learned how to command many more men. Henry's Grandpa ﻿Henry met his grandpa not long ago and him and Henry have made a strong friendship,Henry respects his grandpa, Sir Thomas faye, alot and will remain loyal to him just as much as he has matthew. Category:Non-Pirates Category:Royal Navy Category:EITC